


First Date

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: Jesse McCree doesn't realise that he has agreed to go on a date with Hanzo Shimada.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late! My internet has been useless all weekend.
> 
> I'm xo-mchanzo on Tumblr :)

“I can’t believe you’re going on a date with Hanzo.” Genji’s voice is flat and serious. He has appeared in Jesse’s doorway in the silent, sudden way he does everything.

 

“What?” McCree looks up from his phone, removing the cigar from his mouth. He frowns. “What are you talkin’ about, Genji?”

 

Genji shakes his head, exasperated, at his friend. “I’ve just spoken with him. He told me you’re going on a date tonight.”

 

Something cold and icy settles in McCree’s stomach. His frown deepens. He remembers his conversation with Hanzo this morning and wonders if he has made a huge error.

 

_ “Greetings, cowboy.” _

 

_ “Howdy, Hanzo. What can I do for you?” _

 

_ “Do you have plans this evening?” _

 

_ “Just cleanin’ Peacekeeper and getting some sleep, probably.” _

 

_ “Come with me to get some food.” _

 

_ An odd request, but then Hanzo hasn’t been fitting in very easily with the group since he arrived a month ago. McCree sort of feels sorry for the guy, although he can’t quite get over the unease he feels around him. Genji has become a good friend and he can’t forget what Hanzo did to him. _

 

_ “Sure.” _ __  
  


“I didn’t know- he never said-” McCree stammers.

 

Genji laughs. “I think it is a good idea.”

 

“I- what?” McCree almost drops his cigar. “A good idea? Genji, partner, that guy damn near killed you. He’s an angry, murderous-”

 

“He is a very handsome man, is he not? I have seen the way you look at him sometimes.” Genji smiles. “And the way he looks at you.”

 

“Irrelevant.” McCree stands up, paces nervously, then stops. “He looks at me?”

 

Genji just sighs. “You might want to wear something… something which is not that.” He gestures elegantly to McCree’s frayed serape.

 

*

 

Hanzo knocks on his bedroom door at seven promptly. Jesse has spent the past hour trying, and discarding, outfits. He has finally settled on his nicest blue jeans and a white shirt. His cheeks are pink from stressing about his clothes. He opens the door and Hanzo is standing there, resplendent and unflappable in a navy silk shirt. The bastard.

 

The bastard McCree is on a date with. He feels himself blush and tries to greet Hanzo, but all that comes out is a nervous laugh.

 

“You are exceptionally red,” Hanzo observes.

 

“A truly heartfelt compliment,” McCree snorts. “Shall we go?”

 

“Yes.” To McCree's surprise, Hanzo offers his arm. McCree is fairly positive they have never actually touched before, and he gets a strange thrill when he links his arm through Hanzo's.

 

“Is this a date?” Jesse blurts out as they head for the main entrance.

 

Hanzo stops and looks at him. He isn't smiling. His face is terrifying. “A date?”

 

“God. Shit. Forget I said anything.” McCree is scarlet now, and he tries to hide his face with his prosthetic hand.

 

Hanzo laughs suddenly. It is warm and deep. He wraps his fingers around the cool metal of the prosthetic and tugs it away so that Jesse has to look at him. “Of course it is. I'm sorry I wasn't more clear. Genji said you were terrified. I can't resist teasing you.” He smiles. “I think you are lovely.”

  
McCree grins back. “Lovely, eh? See if you still think that after tonight, Shimada.”


End file.
